


Tunnel

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [17]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Letter, Letter from Yoohyeon to Bora, No convo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Love,Your clumsy puppy, Yoohyeon
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Kudos: 20





	Tunnel

Dear My Love Bora, 

I cannot say that I understand the pain and struggle you have, I wish I do. And I wish that I could put myself in your shoes, but no I could not. 

I am not good with words, but Bora, do know that whenever you feel sad, hurting, or when you feel like you are at your worst, I will be there for you. 

Even when you feel like you are walking through a dark, long, cold never ending tunnel, know that I will always be by the end of the tunnel waiting for you. 

And by the time you walk through that tunnel, I will walk beside you, matching your footsteps.

I know it’s not easy for you to catch your dreams. You have your up and down, and your road is never a smooth one. It’s full of steep cliffs and gravel. But Bora, you will be able to meet the fragrant wind and beautiful garden by the end of those roads. And I won’t let go of your hand until we reach there. 

And when all the struggles end, and when we pass through everything, when you meet with the blossomed beautiful flower by the end of the tunnel, I hope you will be able to talk about those struggles as you laugh.

You know I am not good with consolation, and I worry that my clumsy consolation will be a burden to you. All I could do is to lend you a hand to hold, and my shoulder for you to cry on. Or my embrace for you to hug when you want someone to hold you warm at night. 

And also, knowing you tend to like to skip meals on busy days, I will make sure you won’t skip any meals, I will make sure you eat the most delicious things. 

Bora, it’s okay to take a break sometimes. I know you cannot sleep due to unsolved problems, when the night deepens, I will hug you through the night, making sure you sleep well without worries, until the morning shines. 

I will be there to hold you tight, to light up your path, to hug you whenever you cannot sleep at night, making sure you eat properly, to be there to listen to your struggle, to never let go. 

Know one thing, I love you, and I will always be there through your up and down. 

  
  


Love,

Your clumsy puppy, Yoohyeon


End file.
